


Poisoned (WT'18 No.5)

by TheHirsch



Series: Superhero AU [7]
Category: And There Is Hope!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Character Death, Female Protagonist, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Supervillain, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHirsch/pseuds/TheHirsch





	Poisoned (WT'18 No.5)

Ava reached for a mint candy in the bowl of snacks. Her glance rose from that bowl to the blond assistant- let’s call her Linda - that was standing there, biting her lip.  
“Tell the board I want a meeting a eleven,” Ava purred.  
Linda nodded and started typing her tablet. She turned around and left.  
Ava sighed. Time for some changes she thought. Normally assistants asked if there was everything else to do before they left. She seemed to have the same condition as the half of the board. No matter what Ava said, they kept doing whatever they pleased. Ava wasn't used to that, she was very, very convincing. That was her special skill.  
Ava grinned, as she remembered how well this one thing a few days ago had worked. Two of the cops and one of her men had bitten to dust. The chemical agent, she had let her men use, was her own invention. There was one lab in her company she could use for her personal scientific research, and she paid the ones working there extra to shut up about potential war agents.  
She smiled, soon it would be over with this.  
Ava left her office and headed down into the basement, to go through everything once again. She had been pretty bored all week and used the time to plan how to get rid of those people in her board that had an own opinion, and her assistant. The new people were already hired and had just to fit two requirements; they should obey and be skilled in their field.  
***  
“All of you can think about how we will solve this problem, while I go to powder my nose,” Ava got up from her seat in the briefing room. She smirked as she left the room and took her phone. She opened the company intern messenger and typed a “Applepie” to a small group of people, she called the lions. It was the codeword to start with the operation.  
She was still smiling when she entered her office. She headed over to her desk and opened a drawer. It contained only one item, a custom designed half face respirator. The mask itself was transparent and covered mouth and nose. She would need it, because she wanted to watch. This was an activity just for fun, and this time there was no Doctor Hope necessary to make this fun.  
She returned to the room, before she entered she put on the mask.  
The room was already covered in this thin mist, that was only visible in the light. Ava cautiously closed the door behind her.  
By this point everyone, except her was experiencing the first visible symptom: Shortness of breath.  
Panic was starting to spread. Linda turned around to Ava, in her eyes true terror, while Ava was smiling.  
Linda’s expression turned from frightened to angry as she rose from her chair. Linda already felt dizzy, everything was blurry and her head was spinning, it took a lot of effort just to remain standing. She now tried to head towards Ava, with the intention to rip that mask off her face and punch her in the face at least once.  
Ava watched this with the greatest amusement. Linda didn’t actually come far before she passed out and dropped to the carpet floor right in front of Ava’s feet.  
“Oh come one,” Ava said with disappointment in her voice. “is that it?” She paused to hunch down and stroke Linda’s face. “You can try harder next time, sweetie.”  
It seemed bizarre but this was Ava’s greatest pleasure. Ava still hovered over her assistant, sorry ex-assistant, while she watched her die.  
With a slap one of the heavier men from the board hit the ground, he had been the last one of them who had stayed conscious.  
Ava stepped over to the table, that now had three free seats, but instead of sitting down in on of those she pushed her ex-CSO out of his seat and sat down, resting her feet on the table.  
She rolled her steelblue eyes and looked at her watched.  
“Why is this taking so long?” she asked to nobody in particular. Her tone expressing her annoyance.  
She took her feet off the table and turned to her right in her chair, to kick the leg of the CEO sitting next to her. “Hey, Mister Barcley, why aren’t you dead yet?”  
As expected the man didn’t respond at all. She took her phone and started playing a game.  
Today she had poisoned half her chief staff, what an accomplishment.


End file.
